Gifted Miracle
by rockster0810
Summary: 13 years after the woman he loves was married and taken to a far off land, Hiccup is alone and miserable. When he is called off to help another village with their dragon problem, he gets the shock of his life and another chance at the life he always wanted. My own idea at a sequel of *HER GIFT*. I don't own HTTYD or Her Gift.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HICCUP, ASTRID, TOOTHLESS OR ANY OF THE HTTYD CHARACTERS!**

.

.

_**This is a pick up of where 'Her Gift' by Calico left off. 'Her Gift' is a sad but beautiful fanfic that I fell in LOVE with. I hope that I do 'Her Gift' justice :)**_

.

.

.

Hiccup sat down on his bed and sighed. His amputated limb ached where it rested in his wooden prosthetic leg and he had finally finished packing his things for his future travels. It had been a long week for the Chief of Berk. Within a weeks time, Stoick had passed away due to his illness, Hiccup had received a message from Bershire,a distant land, asking for his help with a dragon problem and the Elders were now enforcing their stand on his need to marry.

Stoick had been sick for a very long time so when he passed, Hiccup expected it. You could even say that he felt relief to know that Stoick was no longer suffering. Watching the mighty Stoick the Vast, waste away into nothing killed Hiccup. During his father's last moments, both men revealed their deepest secrets, their biggest regrets and the things that they would have done differently with each other. When Hiccup revealed to his father that he and Astrid had secretly taken each other the night before she married, Stoick couldn't help but express his deep sorrow and concern for his son's happiness.

Of course his father had tried to convince him to move on and to find a pretty viking woman to take his mind from Astrid, but Hiccup couldn't. He was still as deep in love with his blonde god as he was on that sacred night, 13 years ago. She was his first and she was his last. Yes, he had tried seeing other women but every time he would start enjoying their company...he'd look at them and see Astrid. Hiccup knew that he had to get over her but he was unable to do so.

Now with his pending nuptials, he finally felt hope that he'd be free of her spell. Not that getting married to a foreigner and being taken away to a far off land had even been Astrid's choice...but Hiccup couldn't help but to place some blame on her. He had offered to run away with her, to give up everything that he knew just so they could be together but she refused to keep from dishonoring her family's name.

Hiccup leaned forward and rested his face in his hands. Even it held the hope of happiness, he wasn't too thrilled about being forced to marry. The Elders of Berk had all agreed that the Chief of Berk should marry or soon be married to make sure that an heir would be produced, and there was no fighting their decision. When Hiccup first became Chief due to his father's illness, the Elders decided to not pester him on the subject so that he would not be distracted from his duties or from taking care of his dying father. Now they had given him two months to find a woman to marry. Now that he had to travel far off to help another land with their dragons, he felt like he didn't have enough time to find a woman let alone marry one.

A soft nudge to his shoulder brought Hiccup out of his thoughts. He looked over to his best friend, Toothless. The midnight colored dragon had never left his side, he had never let him down.

"I'm ok bud. I've just got a lot on my mind." Hiccup said as he scratched behind Toothless' left ear. The dragon offered him a gummy smile then walked away. Before he could question what he was doing Toothless reappeared, dragging their forgotten riding gear out from the corner of the room. It was then that Hiccup realized how forgotten his dragon must have felt. That whole week, he hadn't even spared his best friend a passing glance.

"I'm guessing you're ready to go, bud?" Toothless offered him another smile in return. "Alright, I'll go tell Gobber that we are leaving."

.

.

As Hiccup made his way down to the old forge. It was an unusually warm day for Berk. The warmth of the sun felt good on his pale skin. Many of the villagers met him with smiles or quiet greetings, as well as their dragons. If some one had told him that 20 years ago, that Berk would happily live with dragons and that he was the reason for it...he would have called them crazy.

Now at the age of thirty, Hiccup was fully grown. He was tall like his father and thicker by muscles built from his days in the forge. But he was still the same lean, accident prone and shy boy who learned the secrets to taming dragons. His unruly red hair hung down to his shoulders and his eyes were still a vibrant emerald-green, just like his mother's. After years of believing that he would be unable to, a short well-groomed beard finally decorated his face. Hiccup really didn't like his beard though. He only grew it out during the colder months to protect his face from Berk's bitter cold.

When he arrived that the forge, Hiccup didn't waste time by knocking. He knew Gobber wouldn't hear it with all the clanking from his smith work.

"Gobber." He yelled out, letting the older man know that he was there.

"Well hello there lad. What have I done to earn a visit from the mighty Chief of Berk." Hiccup knew Gobber still loved to tease him with his new title. "Maybe you have come to request a ring for the lass you plan on marryin'."

"Not yet Gobber. I'm just here to tell you that I'm off to Bershire. I don't know how I'll be gone but if you need me, just send a message by Fishlegs." Hiccup told him.

"Alright boy. Have a safe journey. Don't let Toothless tire himself out." Gobber told him. Hiccup nodded and turned to leave when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, turning him back around. "Hiccup, I just want you to know that I'm proud of the man you've become and I know that Sto...*clears throat*...Stoick was very proud to have you as a son. You'll do Berk proud to have you as it's Chief."

Tears stung Hiccup's eyes and he hugged the man who had been his father's best friend for many years. They might have expected it but both men were still deeply hurt by Stoick's death. Knowing that they at least had each other made things better. Hiccup had a man to go to when he had questions that he was unable to answer and Gobber found a piece of his best friend in Stoick's son.

Hiccup released Gobber from his tight grip and left the forge. Hot tears that he had held back finally found their way down his freckled face. He quickly wiped them away and continued walking toward his house to get Toothless.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HICCUP, ASTRID, TOOTHLESS OR ANY OF THE HTTYD CHARACTERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The flight to Bershire had been a long and uneventful flight. Even with Toothless' speed, it took the pair two whole days to reach the distant land. Hiccup had Toothless land right outside of the village so the Night Fury could find fresh fish and relax before they headed to the set meeting area. From what he could see as he and Toothless flew over the village, Hiccup could tell it was a beautiful place to live. Many of the houses were well-built and beautifully decorated. The grass was a lively green and the water in the streams were crystal clear. He could also tell that the village was rich with many merchants. That must have been the reason for the size and wealth of the village.

Hiccup also saw a lot of damage that had been obviously caused by dragons. Even though it had been nearly twenty years since Berk began living peacefully with dragons and many other villages followed suit, there were still a lot of villages left that hadn't adopted the same peaceful ideals. Many merchants continued to hunt down dragons for the profit they could make off of them. Jewelry made of dragon scales was very popular in the distant lands from Berk and it nearly made Hiccup gag every time he saw a woman or child wearing necklaces, earrings or headpieces made from the murdered dragons.

When Hiccup and Toothless made their way into Bershire, many curious and fearful eyes followed them. It was clear that the villagers were very weary of dragons. As they walked, Hiccup could make out the quiet words of many people. They either thought that he was crazy or that he simply kept Toothless around as a pack mule of sorts. He laughed to himself when he thought about what the villagers would think when they found out that Toothless was his best friend.

Hiccup quickly pulled the message out of his bag and read the directions to the meeting area. He was directed to go to an old wooden building with a cross on the roof. According to the message, the building was called a church where the village worshiped their god. As Hiccup and Toothless walked into the middle of the village, the building they were looking for came into view.

"Well the message was right about the old part, right bud?" Hiccup laughed as he playfully elbowed Toothless. The dragon huffed and rolled his eyes at the joke.

.

The door to the church was at least 15 feet tall and made out a dark and heavy wood. Hiccup pushed it open and he and Toothless walked inside. The building was beautifully decorated. The floor was made of smooth stones and there was 15 rows of wooden benches. All the way at the end of the aisle, there was a table with many candles, some lit and some weren't. Above the table hung a beautifully carved cross. Hiccup reached up to touch the elegant carving when a strange voice stopped him mid-action.

"You must be Hiccup and his dragon from Berk. My name is Joseph and I am the priest of this church. Welcome to Bershire." A robed man said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Joseph. This is Toothless. So...what kind of dragon problems are you having?"

"A few months ago, a very important merchant here was killed by a rogue dragon that attacked his family. Now the other merchants attack every dragon that pass through these parts. No one here knows how to train them so it's hard to put the villagers and merchants at ease. I was wondering if you could teach me to tame the dragons. That way we could avoid attacks and pointless murders." Joseph told Hiccup.

"I have no problem teaching you, as long as you don't use it to lure dragons into merchant traps. I'm not stupid, I know that a lot of these merchants still kill or capture dragons for trade." Hiccup crossed his arms and tried to look as intimidating as he could.

"Sir, as a man of God, I promise that I will not abuse any technique that you teach me and I will use it only for good. No harm will come to the peaceful dragons that pass through here. But...this might break our deal but if a rogue dragon comes through again and threatens these people's lives, I must do what I must do."

"No, no. I completely understand. The villagers safety comes first." Hiccup stuck his hand out to the priest. "And your honestly earns a lot of respect."

The two shook on their deal and began discussing Joseph's training. Hiccup decided to teach him all the basic steps of dragon training. While they were discussing when to start training, laughter caught the their attention. Both looked over to see Toothless playing with a few children. Hiccup smiled walked over to them.

"It looks like you've made a few friends, bud." Toothless looked up at Hiccup and gave him his signature smile and began playing again.

"They've never been this close to a dragon before." Joseph told Hiccup. "Their mother's would never allow it."

"Well that's sad. The children on Berk get to pick their own dragon on their 10th birthday. I couldn't imagine my childhood without Toothless."

"That may be so but we are speaking of two completely different places. Dragons here haven't been tamed like your dragons. Our dragons are very dangerous. Which is exactly why you are here Hiccup."

Opening his mouth to reply to Joseph's statement, Hiccup froze. A child's face captured his absolute attention. The boy had a darker shade of strawberry blonde hair but everything else looked very familiar to him. The boys pale cheeks were lightly decorated in freckles while his eyes were a vibrant shade of green. Hiccup couldn't put his finger on who, but the boy reminded him of someone he knew.

Noticing the frozen look on Hiccup's face, Joseph turned to the children and placed his hands on hips in false anger. "Alright children. You all know the horrible scalding I will receive if any of your mother's catch you playing with a dragon in my presence."

The children let out sad sighs but turned and ran out of the building. Joseph turned back around to Hiccup who was still frozen. "Are you okay sir? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. One of the boys looked familiar and i'm not sure who he reminded me of. Guess I got lost in my thoughts." Hiccup told him as he scratched the back of his head.

"I understand. Those were the children of the merchant's here. I'm sure some of them are bound to have that familiar face." Joseph told him. "Anyway, I've noticed you've been rubbing your leg. How about I show you to your room and you can get settled down for the night."

"Thank you. I've been on it longer than normal today." Hiccup told him as the throbbing in his leg regained his attention. 'Besides, we started training with the sun. I'm warning you now Joseph, I'm a rough teacher."

The two men laughed and Joseph showed Hiccup and Toothless to their room. After eating the small meals that they packed before they left Berk, both Hiccup and Toothless laid down.

Not long after Hiccup had blown out the candle, Toothless' snore filled the room but Hiccup was restless. Once the viking found sleep, he dreamed of the woman he lost and of the boy who looked hauntingly familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HTTYD. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sun's bright rays peeking through the window of Hiccup's room woke him early the next morning. The young viking woke up just as exhausted as he was the night before thanks to a long night of tossing, turning and strange dreams.

Toothless was still asleep on the cold stone floor besides the small bed. Hiccup tried to get up without disturbing his best friend but was unable to do so. The dragon immediately stirred and licked Hiccup's cheek.

"Yeah, good morning to you too Bud. I guess you got a good nights sleep." He was answered by a toothless grin and soft growl. Laughing lightly, Hiccup rubbed Toothless' chin and continued to put on his prosthetic leg. "I guess it's time for us to go find Joseph."

The pair emerged from their room and walked down the hall way that lead to the chapel. Hiccup could hear a man talking and what sounded like the soft mumbles of a woman. As they rounded the corner to the chapel, Hiccup saw that Joseph's back was turned to them and the person that he had obviously been talking to was walking away. Their long black cloak was dragging on the floor of the chapel and from the edge of the hood, light blonde hair could be seen. Hiccup's mind instantly went to Astrid. He continued to watch the hooded figure until they were out the door and the large door closed behind them. Hiccup shook his head to try to shake all of his unwanted thoughts away. He then turned his attention to Joseph and spoke.

"Good morning Joseph. Are we still on for training today?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh good morning Hiccup, Toothless. Yes, training is still on my agenda." Joseph said as he turned to the pair. The older man seemed as if he had been startled. He had a smile on his face but his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Is everything okay? It really is no problem to start tomorrow."

"Today is fine, Hiccup, and everything is fine. My heart is just heavy. Do you remember me telling you of the merchant that was killed by the rogue dragon?" Joseph asked. Hiccup nodded and the older man continued. "That was his widow I was just speaking with. Evidently her late husband's family is blaming her for his death. They claim that it was she that attracted the rogue dragon to their land and that it was her murderous plot for the dragon to slay the merchant."

"Wow. Do you think there is any truth to their accusations?" Hiccup asked.

"No, not at all. She is perhaps the most kind hearted and giving person I've ever met. Even though she and her husband weren't a...normal couple, she would not have had her son's father and their family's provider killed. Her sons well-being is worth more to her than that. And now that the family is blaming her for everything, they've given her a week to pack her son and herself up and to be out of the family home. She came here to ask if they could have a room here until she could find a place to go."

"That's barbaric. First off, there is no way she could have controlled a rogue dragon. And second..." Hiccup was cut off by Joseph's soft chuckle.

"Seems to me that you have a very kind heart too."

"I guess. I just don't like to see someone being picked on." Hiccup replied as he scratched the back of his neck. Growing up as the 'hiccup' of Berk, he knew all too well how it felt to be an outsider.

"How about you help me move her here. She told me that they weren't going to bring much. Just clothes, blankets and a few other needed items. Toothless would be a much bigger help than my horse. Not to mention quicker."

"I'd like that. Now let's go get your training started."

.

.

.

After a day of training, the men and Toothless made their way from the large field they used to train in back to the church. Both men were completely exhausted. Toothless seemed to enjoy acting rogue a little too much, to Hiccup's dismay. His half limb was throbbing something fierce and his muscles ached. Hiccup could only imagine how Joseph felt. But the older man never complained. He just took his time walking back to the church.

"I'm sorry Toothless was so rough today, Joseph." Hiccup said as he walked beside him.

"It's no problem my boy. Better too rough than not rough enough. At least we know that I'll be prepared." Joseph replied.

Hiccup smiled and looked away into the sunset. This time of day always made him miss Astrid the most and his heart began to ache. Hiccup thought about the life he would never get to have with her...about the children they would never be able to bare and raise together. He then thought of Berk's elders and their forcing him to choose a wife. How could he possibly forget her...his Astrid.

"Have a lot on your mind, son?" Joseph asked, noticing Hiccup's mental distance.

"The elders of my village are forcing me to choose a woman to wed even though I'm not interested in doing so."

"And why not? There are certainly many women who would love to become your wife."

"For as long as I can remember, I have loved one woman. She was married off to a merchant from a far off land over 13 years ago and I love her just as much now as I did the night we last saw each other. I can't help but hate myself for not fighting, for not doing something more than just letting her go."

"Hiccup what is meant to be, will be. If you two were meant to be together, then you would be together. All you can do is move on with your life and find happiness in something else...or someone." Joseph said and he placed a firm hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish I had more time to actually look for a woman that I could fall in love with. Not find one, tell her that I'm the new chief of Berk and then have her throw herself at me." The more he thought about it, the more depressed Hiccup got. He didn't want to be unhappy for the rest of his life.

"Things will work out son, I promise. It may seem bleak right now but it will get better."

"Thanks Joseph. I really needed this. Ever since my Dad died, I haven't really had anyone that I could talk to."

"It is no problem. I'm glad you could confide in me." Joseph said with a smile. He didn't know how but he just had the feeling that things were going to work out in Hiccup's favor.

.

.

.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay and cruddy chapter. I've been trying my best to get over the flu for the past 2 weeks. Anyways, this was kind of a filler chapter. There will only be a few more chapters so things are fixing to get good! Hope you guys are liking it so far. I promise next chapter will be better. Let me know what you think!

Rocky :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The next afternoon, Hiccup and Joseph were preparing for their day of packing and moving the woman and her son to the church. It was obvious that Joseph was sore from their day of training but the older man was too stubborn to admit it. Toothless was stretched out on the grass, enjoying the warm rays of the sun. Days like this were rare on Berk so Hiccup didn't rush. He wanted his best friend to enjoy it while he could.

Hiccup was surprised when Joseph requested that they fly. As thrilling as it was for Hiccup, he didn't think that Toothless' 'hold nothing back' attitude was best for a first flight. Other than Astrid, Hiccup was the only other dragon rider who's first flight took place on the back of a night fury.

"Are you sure you want to fly already, Joseph? It's pretty scary at first and Toothless doesn't like to hold back."_**  
**_

"I appreciate your worry son but just because I'm older than you, doesn't mean that I can't handle a new adventure", Joseph told Hiccup. Truth was, he was more worried about being covered by the older man's lunch than he was his age.

"Alright. Don't say that I didn't warn you then."

As they climbed onto Toothless' back, the dragon turned his head towards Hiccup and looked him in the eye. There was a look of understanding held in the cat like green eyes. Hiccup steeled himself but was surprised when Toothless' whiplash worthy start was replaced by a much gentler take off. The gasp that was barely audible behind him made Hiccup smile. No matter how many years passed, he would never get use or bored of flying with Toothless.

"Hiccup, this is amazing. In all my years I would have never guessed that I would ever fly on the back of a dragon," Joseph shouted over the wind that was whipping by them.

"It's even better when you're going faster but we will save that for another day." Hiccup joked.

.

.

The journey to the merchant's house was short. Long enough for Joseph to enjoy the flight but short enough for him not to lose his lunch. The clearing had a few houses in it. All extravagant and large, decorated with gold family crests and stained glass windows. Both climbed off Toothless' back and walked to the house that belonged to the woman and boy. Their house was less extravagant but just as beautiful. As they reached the door, they found a note nailed to the door. Joseph walked up and quickly read what it said.

"Ah, she has gone to the market and her son is around here somewhere playing. She said that the things they are taking are pilled on the dinner table and that we are more than welcome to start moving before she gets back." Joseph told him.

"Alright then. Let's get to it." Hiccup replied.

.

.

After a few hours and a few trips back and forth to the church and back, they were all but finished moving. All that was left was a few blankets and the woman and boy. Hiccup decided to leave the blankets since the sun was setting and the air would become chilled, especially during flight. Hiccup turned to ask Joseph when he thought the mother would return and where the son was, when he heard a few noises from Toothless.

He looked over and saw a young boy scratching the dragon under the chin causing a rumble to pass through Toothless' throat. Hiccup smiled and made his way over to the pair. Before he could reach them, Toothless was on his back while the boy happily scratched his belly.

"Well bud, have you found a new friend?" Toothless turned his attention toward Hiccup and the young boy froze, much to the dragon's displeasure. "You might want to start scratching his belly again. He has a habit of nipping if you don't scratch as long as he wants you to." The boy turned with his head hung low.

"I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have messed with your dragon. I should have asked first. It won't happen again." As he finished his sentence, the boy looked up. Hiccup's breath caught in his throat. Other than the boy's dark strawberry blonde hair that sat in a messy heap on his head, he was almost an exact copy of a younger Hiccup.

Tall but lanky. Freckles covered his face and a button nose that was currently red from the chilled air. But what really caught him by surprise was the boys emerald-green eyes...they were almost identical to his. The ones that he got from his mother. In these parts, green eyes were rare so Hiccup was surprised to see that the boy had them.

"I have watched you guys all day and I just couldn't stay away anymore. I just HAD to see a dragon up close. My mom won't let me near any dragons." It was easy to see that the boy was clearly embarrassed and shy. With the saddest face that Hiccup had ever seen, the boy looked over to Joseph who was walking over to them. "Please don't tell my mom. She'll have my head if she knew that I was playing with a dragon."

"I won't tell her if she doesn't ask. No run along now Hic, she will be home soon. You might even get to ride Toothless later when we leave." Joseph sent the boy off with a big smile on his face. When the he turned back towards Hiccup, he found the young man's face frozen in disbelief.

"Hiccup, are you okay son?" Joseph asked as he waved a hand in front of the viking's face.

"Did you...what did...what did you just call him? What is his name?" He asked.

"I called him Hic. It's short for Hiccup. That's his mother's nickname for him. His actual name is Tobias and a smart one he is! Boy is constantly inventing new things. Come to think of it...you two are the only people I've ever met to be called Hiccup." Joseph replied as he scratched the top of Toothless' head. Hiccup could feel his blood boiling. Why would a mother nickname her son Hiccup? He had always hated his name and what it meant.

"Why would a woman nickname a kid Hiccup?" He hissed.

"Why would a woman name her son Hiccup? It's just a name son, nothing to get upset about." Joseph said as he tried to calm Hiccup down.

Before Hiccup could open his mouth to correct Joseph of his 'it's just a name' comment, Hic ran around the house quickly and reappeared with a few bags in his arms.

"His mother must be back. I'll go see if she needs any help." Joseph said as he walked around the house. Hiccup decided he was going to sulk next to Toothless instead of going to help and sat down in the grass next to the night fury. Toothless, however, was more interested in finding fish than dealing with his friend's pity party and started walking to the river that was behind the house. Hiccup knew that Toothless hated the strong emotions of depression and self loathing but he was angry at him for leaving.

"Fine, I don't want to be around you either." Hiccup yelled to Toothless. Going back to his previous thoughts, he couldn't understand why a mother would curse her son like that. What about the name Hiccup even sounded like a good idea? His name was one of the only things that he had ever held against his parents.

Gobber had joked around with a few explanations but he never discovered the truth. Now that he was grown, it didn't bother him but when he was younger, his name was one of the reasons he was teased. He often wished to go back in time to stop his parents from naming him Hiccup.

As he sat with his back to the house, he could hear heavy, quick footsteps and Hic begging his mother to stop. The first thought in his mind was that she must of found out that her son was playing with a dragon. Hiccup raised a calloused hand and rubbed his face. He was fixing to be blessed out by a woman that he had never met because he let her son play with Toothless after his father and her husband was brutally murdered by a rogue dragon. It made sense that she wouldn't want her son within a hundred miles of a dragon, let alone scratching one's belly.

'Well, this is a great way to start a possible friendship.' Hiccup mumbled to himself before he stood up and walked towards the direction of the young boy's pleas.

As he rounded the corner of the house, Hiccup lowered his eyes tot the ground and spoke as he walked," Look I'm sorry that he played with Toothless. I didn't know that you were against him doing so. If it means anything, he's completely harmless."

Because of the darkness that had settled around them and his distance from the group, Hiccup missed the blond hair that was back in a long braid while bangs hung around her eyes. He missed the way her mouth dropped open at the mentioning of Toothless. He missed the tears that started flooding from her eyes when she realized who he was. He missed everything about who she was until he closed the distance between them and lifted his eyes to hers and she spoke his name.

"Hiccup..."

.

.

A/N:

DUH DUH DUH!

Yeah, I know that I left it at a cliff hanger but the next chapter is when it really gets good. I figured this was the best place to leave this chapter off at. Yeah...I know, you all hate me. But if it wasn't suspenseful then you wouldn't enjoy reading it.

Ferdoos, I called Astrid and the merchant an odd couple because they didn't fall in love, they were an arranged marriage. I'll explain it more in depth in later chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews 3

You guys rock my socks,

Rocky :)

.

.

HOLY CRAP! I thought I posted this last week and when I got on to write more on Chapter 5, I realized that it failed to load. I'M SO SORRY! That's what I get for trying to post it from my phone. Sorry again. Chapter 5 should be up by Sunday though!

Rocky :)


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!

.

.

.

"Hiccup..."

He couldn't believe it. The woman that had plagued his mind and dreams for the past 13 years stood in front of him, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He couldn't help but to take in every inch of her with his eyes. She hadn't changed much. Her eyes were still filled with passion and fire. Her hair was still the same beautiful golden shade of the sun. Her face and body were the only things about her that had changed. Her small body was now replaced with the curvy body of a woman.

"A...As...Astrid!" It took everything within him just to say her name. He couldn't believe it, that it was her standing in front of him. He wanted to cry and shout thanks to Odin. He wanted to walk up to her, wrap his arms around her and never let her go again. She kept looking at him as if she couldn't believe it was him. Before Hiccup knew what was happening, she started walking towards him. The only thing he could do was smile at her as she approached.

Astrid stopped a foot away from him, looked him up and down one last time before she did something that no one expected of her...She reared back and punched the young viking square in the jaw. Even though he towered over her smaller frame, Hiccup stumbled and fell backwards. Astrid's face was red from anger and her eyes were on fire.

"That was for just letting my son play with a dragon after my husband was killed by one," she told him as she walked closer to him yet again. Hiccup instinctively leaned away from her, trying to protect anything she could hit with his arms and hands. When she was within a few inches of him again, she held her hand out to help him up. Even though his gut told him not to trust her, Hiccup took her hand and pulled himself up. Wanting to make things not so hostile, he tried to speak again but before he could get a word out...Astrid punched him in his jaw again. He didn't fall again but the shock of her next words that were only spoken for him to hear tore his heart out.

"And that was for never coming to find me, for not fighting for us." She looked into his eyes as hers filled with tears. Astrid turned and walked back into her house leaving two very confused and frightened men and a very upset boy.

"I'm sorry I made my mom punch you. She really is nice once you get to know her." Hic told him. Hiccup turned to the boy to tell him that it was okay, a realization hit him. Astrid nicknamed her son Hiccup after him. His mind started racing and Hiccup felt like he was going to be sick. 'Hic was named after me...Hic is Astrid's son...Hic looks like me...how old is Hic.' His current thoughts made him sick.

"Hic, how old are you?" The answer to his question could change a lot of things. Anger, hurt, fear and love were boiling inside of him. Even though he already knew the answer just from looking at the boy, Hiccup still felt the need to hear it.

"I'm twelve." That was it. Hic was his son. HE HAS A FREAKING SON. He was a father. Surely Astrid knew the truth. Hic looked just like him. Hiccup's brain wasn't even able to comprehend it all and he felt like he was on the edge of a mental break down. He turned to Joseph, who along with little Hic...was completely lost in all of this madness.

"Joseph, can you take Hic for a walk so I can go talk to his mother?" The shocked priest nodded and held his hand out to Hic. The two walked away, leaving Hiccup alone with his thoughts. He turned toward the house and started walking towards the front door. This was going to be a very awkward conversation.

.

.

.

"Astrid," Hiccup said as he closed the door behind himself. He wasn't given a reply so he decided on searching the house for her. After having no luck in the first few rooms he looked in, Hiccup decided to sit down at the table and to wait for her.

After a few minutes, soft footsteps could be heard coming from behind him. Astrid made her way around to the other side of the table and sat down. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry that I punched you. I know that it wasn't your fault that Hic was playing with Toothless. Now that I've calmed down, I wanted to apologize."

"The punches aren't what hurt, Astrid. It's the words that you said. You're the one who told me to NOT come looking for you." His anger was evident in his voice. Hiccup had always been the one to back down and to be soft spoken in certain matters, but in the past few years he had developed a back bone. She couldn't just get away with being angry at something that she told him to do.

"I know I did but I didn't think that you would have listened."

"I would have jumped off a cliff if you had told me to. You were married off to another man. What was I going to do? Come kidnap you or something. Even if I had found you, I couldn't have had you." Tears filled his emerald eyes. Did she not know how much he missed her. Did she not miss him? Did she move on and fall in love with the man she married? "I was scared of what I would find if I did come look. Trust me, I loaded up my things on Toothless' back multiple times but I didn't want to find you and find out that we conceived a child. I wouldn't have been able to leave you."

Astrid looked away again. He could tell that she was trying to think of something to talk about that would change the subject. Hiccup watched her as she thought. She was still breath-takingly beautiful.

"Where is your wife. Stoick surely married you off after I left." Astrid couldn't look at him while she asked her question. He could tell that she was worried about his answer.

"He tried to. He set me up on many courting dates and possible matches but none worked."

"Why not. You are the future Chief of Berk. There should be plenty of women throwing themselves at your feet." Astrid was looking him in the eyes now, waiting for his answer.

"Because they weren't you..." Hiccup looked away and took a deep breath. "Astrid, I have thought about you every day since you left. I've dreamed about you every night. I tried to move on, Odin did I try. I just couldn't. Every woman that I looked at was you. Things they did or said would remind me of you and I'd leave. I felt like I was betraying you by being with them. I know it's pathetic but I couldn't move on. You are the only woman that I've ever loved. I haven't even laid with another woman. I love you Astrid, just as much now as I did 13 years ago."

To say that Astrid was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't help but wonder if she really expected him to move on from her so easily. She had to know how much he loved her before she left. Why else would he forsake everything just to run away with her?

"He's your son, you know." Astrid said.

"I know...It's kinda hard not to know when he looks just like I did when I was his age"

"Tobias knew also. It wasn't hard to figure out when Hic didn't look a thing like him. I came clean when Hic turned two but Tobias already knew. He understood and wasn't angry. We became more like best friends after that. I loved him but I wasn't in love with him and it was the same for him," Astrid said.

"Does Hic know?" His question was simply but complicated at the same time. If Hic already knew then it would be easy. If he didn't, that meant that Hiccup would completely change the boys life by telling him the truth.

"He knows too but he hasn't put it all together, so he doesn't know that you are his father yet. He found one of my journals and read it a few years ago. He doesn't blame you Hiccup. I told him that it was my fault and that you didn't even know about him. He loved Tobias too. That's what happen by the way. Tobias and Hic were out on a little hunting trip and a dragon attacked them. I'm guessing it was because of their fish but from what Hic told me, the dragon sounded completely mad and out of its mind."

"That's horrible. Hic didn't see the attack, did he?" Hiccup prayed that she would say no. He didn't want his...son to be plagued by those kind of images.

"He didn't, thank Odin. When Tobias realized what was going on, he demanded that Hic run and to not stop until he got home. When we arrived to help him, it was too late. The men in the search party wouldn't let me near him. They told me that it was too gruesome for a woman to see." Hiccup released a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding as the words flowed from her mouth. Astrid couldn't help but smile at Hiccup's relieved expression.

"So why is his family kicking you out when it's clearly not something that you caused?" He knew that it wasn't his business but he couldn't help but ask.

"Well what started it all was that they found the truth out about Hic. I mean, they always suspected but they didn't have any proof. Then Tobias went and drank a little too much one night and ran his big mouth. They have shut us out ever since, even when Tobias was alive. Once he was killed and the mourning period was over, they threw us out. Doesn't really hurt my feelings too much though. Tobias was the best person out of the entire family. All the others are stuck up and think that they are perfection created by Odin himself. Truth is, I'm glad to be getting away from all their nonsense."

"Dad died not too long ago. He was sick for a long time so I knew it was going to happen." Hiccup bluntly told her. He never was good at delivering bad news. Astrid placed her hand over her mouth, sadness filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hiccup. I know it must be hard. I haven't seen or heard from my parents since I left. It's killing me not knowing what's going on back on Berk."

Hiccup's heart sped up and he felt butterflies in his stomach at his thoughts. The idea that had formed in his mind, thanks to her words, was what he always wanted but thought that he could never have. Maybe this was their chance to finally be together. Maybe this is why fates had the Elders tell him to choose a bride! Then doubt filled his mind and Hiccup wondered if she even loved him anymore. If she even wanted to try to be together again.

"Come home with me Astrid. Let's have the life that we thought we were never going to have." Hiccup said.

.

.

.

A/N:

So what do you guys think? I know its not Sunday but it's a whole lot sooner than I've been able to update. Anyways, next chapter gets really good. So stay tuned. I'm pretty exited about where this fic is going. There might even be a few more chapters than I originally thought. Still won't be long though.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. The more I get, the more inspired I am to write, write, write!

Oh, before I forget. I kind of explained why Astrid and Tobias' relationship was an odd relationship. Because they became more like friends than husband and wife. More will tie in later! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review. Sorry I didn't have Hiccup pass out. I thought Astrid punching him was more in character. Grown up Hiccup is more manly (Roar).

You guys rock my socks!

Rocky :)


	6. Chapter 6 (warning, lemons)

**I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Come home with me Astrid. Let's have the life that we thought we were never going to have." Hiccup said. He couldn't believe that he said it. She couldn't believe that he had said it. This was their chance at happiness, their chance at being a family and Hiccup wanted it. He wanted it so bad that he could taste it.

"The elders have demanded that I choose a woman to marry since I'm the chief now. We could get married and be together. Hic and I can get to know each other. I want that life Astrid. I want you, I always have and I always will. I know its been a long time but I still love you. We can make this work." Astrid looked almost scared. He found himself worrying about her answer.

"Hiccup...I don't...I don't know. If I go back, people...my parents will know what I did, what we did. All it will take is one look at Hic and they will know that I lied," she replied. Astrid was strong, brave and uncaring to what others thought of her. But when it came to her family, she didn't want to disappoint them. More importantly, she didn't want to return and Hic be treated as the 'bastard child'.

"They love you and they will love our son. I'm pretty sure that they will happily over look a little lie and be glad that you are finally home." Hiccup's words almost sounded desperate.

"How long are you staying here to train Joseph," She asked.

"Um, probably another week. Why?"

"Can you please give me a week to give you an answer? Let me get to know you again. I'm not going to lie Hiccup, I still love you and I've thought about you every day since I left. It was hard not to when I have your copy as a son. But this is a bit too much at once. Just let me take it in slowly and then I can make a decision." Hiccup hated to admit it but she spoke with words of wisdom. He nodded his head in agreement and Astrid smiled.

Feeling a bit out of character, Hiccup stood and walked over to Astrid and held his hands out to her. She placed her much smaller hands in his large calloused ones and stood up. Hiccup looked down at her and smiled. He never thought that he would see her again, let alone be this close to her again. Just like 13 years ago, her familiar scent hit his nose, lavender. Realizing that their hands were still connected, Astrid tried to release them but he held on tight. Instead of letting her withdraw from his hold, Hiccup released one of her hands and brought his up to cup her cheek and to tilt her face up towards his.

"I've missed you" was all he said as he brought his lips down to hers for an earth shattering kiss. She could see stars, explosions and her toes were tingling. Astrid had forgotten how amazing of a kisser Hiccup was. He might not look like the same boy she left 13 years ago but she was defiantly liking the man that he had become. He was unable to resist wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to his larger frame.

Astrid's hands began to roam around his chest and arms. He had bulked up but not a lot. He was still much smaller in girth than most vikings but Hiccup was tall. She loved the feel of his muscles shifting under her shirt and the way his warmth radiated into her. Their kiss was only getting more urgent and needy. Astrid knew that they were going to fast but in that moment, she didn't care. She realized that even though it had been 13 years, she still loved Hiccup as much as she did when she left...if not more. Their fierce reunion was interrupted by a noise from the door way.

"Ahem..." Hiccup turned his face to the door to see Joseph standing their with his hands over Hic's eyes. Both he and Astrid blushed at being caught but they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

"Sorry guys...I uh...I." Hiccup tried to sputter out before Hic cut him off.

"You must be him," said Hic.

"I must be who?"

"My real father." The words flowed off his mouth openly, not caring who heard them. Hiccup's eyes shot up to Joseph who's mouth was currently hanging wide open. Of course the older man had no idea that he and Astrid knew each other and he certainly didn't know that Hic was Hiccup's son. It was easy to see that Joseph was embarrassed due to catching them and slightly uncomfortable for intruding on a rather private moment. Hiccup shot him an apologetic look and then looked down to Hic.

"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry that I didn't come find you before now. I would have if I had known you were out here. I don't expect you to trust me right now or anything but I want us to get to know each other." Hiccup told him as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'd like that." The two smiled at each other and Astrid hugged her son tightly. Maybe going back to Berk wouldn't be such a bad idea, she thought. To have the chance at the life she wanted 13 years ago seemed like a miracle and almost impossible. The idea that she would one day be able to go home was long forgotten a few years after she was married. Even though he was much older than she, Tobias was a good man. In a way, she hated that she lied to him but she didn't regret her son or giving Hiccup her most precious gift. Tobias never held anything against her and he still treated Hic like he was his own son.

In the back of Astrid's mind, she wondered why he had been so accepting. Maybe the love of his life had been married off when he was younger. Or maybe since his family constantly traveled when he was younger, Tobias had to leave a woman behind. She wasn't sure but Astrid was thankful to have made a friend out of Tobias instead of an enemy. As she watched her son and Hiccup interact with each other, Astrid silently thanked Odin for the small gift that had been given to her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The week was almost over and Hiccup was in his room preparing for his departure the next day. He had been a big bundle of nerves all day. His fear of Astrid rejecting his offer had him terrified. She hadn't said more about the offer since she first told him that she needed time to think on it. Looking over at the night fury, Hiccup sat down on his bed and rubbed his temples.

"What if she says no? What if she decides to stay here and not marry me." He said to Toothless. The dragon just cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah...I know. Worrying won't make her decide to go or not. I just don't think that I can take losing her again."

Hiccup thought back over the past week. When he wasn't training Joseph, he was either playing with Hic or romancing Astrid. He had taught his son how to ride Toothless. Hic picked up on it so fast and Hiccup's chest swelled with pride as he watched his son easily navigate Toothless so effortlessly. When he returned from training and finished playing with Hic, Astrid would put their son to bed and she and Hiccup would sit by the fire and talk. Most of the time, their talking led to making out and fondling until the early hours of the morning...or until Joseph caught them and got on to them for doing such acts in a church.

It was easy to tell that Joseph was never truly mad and that he was happy for the reunion of the two love birds, but he wasn't going to allow them to do such things in the 'House of God'. After being caught a few more times, Hiccup decided to start taking Astrid on little walks around the land and making little snacks for picnics. Toothless and Hic would always follow but the two would always grow bored and go exploring or flying, which left Hiccup and Astrid alone to play.

Hiccup defiantly liked Astrid's body. She wasn't as thin as she use to be but she wasn't over weight either. Her curves were mouth watering and Hiccup wished that he could get her out of the dress she now wore. He felt like an ass for wanting to lay with her so quickly but Odin...it had been 13 years for him and he was ready to reclaim what was his. He wanted to make love to her and it not be because she's being married off and taken away.

A soft knock on Hiccup's door brought him out of his thoughts. He stood and since he had taken off his prosthetic leg, he had to hop to the door. He pulled it open to find Hic looking up at him.

"What's up Hic? Do you need something? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I just wanted to talk for a minute," Hic replied. Hiccup nodded and turned so Hic could come into his room. Hiccup hopped back over to his bed while Hic took a seat by the window.

"Mom told me how you lost your leg. I thought it was pretty cool...I mean, not that you lost your leg but what you did." Yup...Hic was his son alright.

"Well thank you. I would do it all over again if I had to. It was the first time your mom kissed me. I turned a hundred shades of red," Hiccup told him. Hic made a face but laughed along with Hiccup at the memory.

"Does it hurt?"

"My leg? No, not most of the time," he said as he reached down to rub what use to be a whole leg. "It aches mostly, especially during the temperature changes or when I've been walking too much."

Hiccup looked back up at his son and realized that their was fear in his eyes. "What's bothering you, son?"

"Why aren't you scared of dragons? One even caused you to lose your leg but you live in a place where they are everywhere. How can you live there and not be scared of one killing you?"

"Because not all dragons are bad. Look at Toothless, he's my best friend. He tried to kill me when I first found him." Hiccup's statement gained a snort out of the night fury who was currently bundled up in the corner of the room. "But he was scared and injured. When he realized that I wasn't a threat and that I was there to help him, we became best friends. And you're not scared of Toothless, are you?"

He could tell that Hic was in deep thought before he replied. "Toothless is different. I can tell he's smarter. I just want to know that if mom and I go back with you, that she'll be safe. I don't want someone else to die."

Hiccup felt his heart clench and he instinctively pulled Hic to his chest and hugged him. "I promise that I'll protect both you and your mother with my life."

"That would mean that you would die, isn't that what I said I was trying to avoid." Hic said as he pulled away from his father. Hiccup shook his head, smiled at his son, placed his hands on his shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"Ok, i'll try to stay alive first but if it comes to it, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you two safe. Even Toothless would do anything to protect you."

"Do you mean it? You really care for us that much?" Hic's huge eyes reminded Hiccup of his mother and how much he missed her. His son's eyes shone bright green with flakes of gold and copper. Right around his pupil, a small ring of blue was hidden. Hic got the blue from his mother and Hiccup smiled at the mark that Astrid left.

"Yes I mean it. I might of just met you but you are my son and I love you, and I love your mother. All I want is for you two to be happy."

"I know," Hic replied.

Hic smiled and hugged Hiccup. He pulled away and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Hey Hic...you know it's not your fault that Tobias was killed. The dragon was rogue. There is nothing that could have been done to prevent the attack." Hiccup could tell that his words hit the boy's heart. Hic nodded and took in a deep breath. When he let breathed out, it looked as if 500 pounds had been taken off the twelve year old's shoulders.

Before he left, Hic looked back and smiled as he spoke. "I give you my blessings to marry mom. She might be too stubborn to admit it but she's missed you a lot. Thanks for the talk...dad."

Hiccup was dumbstruck as Hic closed the door behind him as Toothless followed. He called him dad. Hiccup couldn't wipe the wide smile off his face and he welcomed the warm feeling that was spreading his chest. As long as Astrid accepted his offer, things were going to finally be the way they were suppose to be. He smiled and laid down. Once sleep finally claimed him, Hiccup fell into an amazing bliss of dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Knock...knock...knock

Hiccup turned over looking for the source of the noise that brought him out of dead sleep. He looked around for Toothless but remembered that the night fury had followed his son earlier. Deciding that he was just hearing things, he closed his eyes and was almost back to sleep when he heard tapping at his door. He laid there for a few more seconds, trying to wake himself up. As soon as he heard her voice from the other side of his door, he sat up and quickly grabbed his stuff to get ready.

"Hiccup. Hiccup, are you awake?" Astrid whispered through his door. Hiccup hurried to put on his prosthetic and trousers and opened the door. His breath caught in his throat when Astrid was revealed. She was in a long, black cloak and her normally braided hair was down and fell around her shoulders. Hiccup thought that she looked like a goddess. Her skin was radiant in the moonlight that was pouring through his bedroom window. The glow caused the gold of her hair to shine like an angel's halo.

"Come with me." Was all she said as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the church. When the chilled night air hit his bare chest, Hiccup remembered that he was shirtless and he was suddenly self conscious. After a few minutes of walking hand in hand, Hiccup couldn't hold his tongue anymore.

"Astrid, where are we going. It's no where near close to dawn."

"Just come on Hiccup. It's a surprise." She turned to him and smiled seductively. Hiccup couldn't help but shiver in anticipation at the promise of her 'surprise'. After a few more minutes of walking, Astrid instructed Hiccup to close his eyes. She took both his hands in hers and led him to their location. "Okay, you can open them now."

When Hiccup opened his eyes, the sight before him shocked him. They were in a small clearing beside a river and waterfall. The large full moon hung directly above them, lighting up the space better than any fire, candle or lantern would. In the middle of the clearing sat a tent that was barely big enough for two grown adults. Hiccup walked over to the tent and saw that it was full of bear furs and other blankets and pillows. He looked back at Astrid to find her smiling with a light blush staining her cheeks.

"I accept...I accept your offer." Was all she said. A smile crept its way across Hiccup's face as he closed the distance between them in 2 quick strides. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard with passion and fire in his lips. Her soft moan from his dominance sent shivers down his spine and into his groin. Pulling away, Hiccup got down on his good knee and took Astrid's hands into his.

"I hope you know that I love you. That I've missed you every second since you left and that I regretted not coming to find you. I have loved nor known any other woman but you. You are my life and have always had possession of my heart. A week ago, my life was completely turned upside down and backwards...but I wouldn't have it any other way. You've given me a son...you've given me a family again. I know that I've already asked you but will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

His heart was beating a mile a minute and for a moment, all he could hear was a loud pounding in his ears. Hiccup watched as eyes glassed over while she nodded and tried her best to form words though happy tears.

"Yes...Yes, I will!"

Astrid threw herself into his arms and started kissing and nipping at his neck and ear lobes. The deep and husky moan that she received in return made the ache between her thighs increase ten fold. His large hands lit a fire inside of her as he grabbed and pulled her to his chest, one going to the back of her neck and the other had somehow found its way to the hem of her cloak. Hiccup snaked his was into her clothing and gasped when he realized that she had nothing on underneath. There was a mischievous light in her eyes and he loved it. Even though what was fixing to happen was pretty obvious, Hiccup wanted to be sure that he was understanding her signals correctly so he pulled away from her ministrations to look her in the face.

"We are fixing to do what I think we are fixing to do, right? If not, i'm going to have a pretty BIG problem to deal with when we get back to the church." He blushed when Astrid laughed. Feeling as if he had ruined the moment with his stupid question, he downcast his eyes and turned his head away. "I'm sorry. I know that it was a stupid question. I just don't want to expect the wrong thing and ruin all of this."

"You silly boy. You haven't changed a bit." Astrid said as she stood, pulling him up with her. She walked them to the tent and they climbed inside. Hiccup secured the flaps of the entrance and turned back to Astrid. Instead of finding her still in her cloak, she stood bare with the cloak pooled around her ankles. Her cheeks were red and he could tell that she was self conscious by the way she was trying to cover her matured body. "I know I've changed a lot on the outside but I'm still the same Astrid."

Hiccup watched as she traced one of the many stretch marks that covered her lower stomach. His guess was that she had gotten them while pregnant with their son. Then it hit him, she was worried that he thought she was ugly. Hiccup sat down on the furs and pulled her down with him. He cupped her stained cheek with his hand and spoke softly, trying not to ruin the moment.

"Did you get those while carrying Hic?" She silently nodded and looked away. It broke his heart to see his brave and fearless woman so hurt. "Astrid look at me. You are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, inside and out. Yes you've changed but you are even more beautiful now. Not that you were bad before...but you've matured and so have I. These marks are from you carrying my son. I think they are beautiful and every time I see them, they will be a reminder that I should be worshiping the ground you walk on for sacrificing a part of yourself to bare my child. Don't ever think that you are anything less that gorgeous in my eyes."

With that, he laid her down. Hiccup settled himself between her legs and kissed her roughly. When he pulled away, her lips were swollen and red. He made his way to her throat, nibbling..biting and kissing it as he made his way to her amazing chest. Thirteen years ago, she had barely a handful. Now, Hiccup had plenty of breast to play with.

He took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, sucking and flicking it softly with his tongue. Astrid moaned and arched into him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. Feeling the heat of her core, Hiccup started grinding himself against her causing Astrid to gasp in pleasure. He quickly cut off any more sounds from her with a fierce kiss.

"You're in too much clothing. Take them off," she demanded as she pulled at the material that kept them from joining. He pulled away and sat down beside her. He was just as nervous as he was thirteen years ago. Hiccup quickly removed his prosthetic and pulled off his trousers, releasing his straining member from its confines.

"I hope you don't expect much from me. I haven't done this in thirteen years." Hiccup laughed as he rolled back on top of Astrid's naked form.

"You'll be amazing. Just hush and don't over think it," she said. He smiled and kissed her again. Instead of it being rough or demanding, it was gentle and sweet. Hiccup always had the way to pour everything he felt into his kisses and Astrid loved it. She could feel exactly how much he truly loved her. When his tongue met her bottom lip, she allowed him entrance and moaned into his mouth as their tongues met and tangled with each other. She just knew that the furs were going to be soaked with her wetness.

Hiccup ran his hand down her body until he met her core with his long fingers. He groaned when he touched her folds and found how wet and ready she was for him. Slowly, he slipped a finger inside of her core and curled it up. Astrid moaned his name and bit into his shoulder, causing his chest to fill with pride. Hiccup was thankful that he actually read a book that Gobber had given him, as twisted as it was at the time.

"You like that?" He asked. Her moan in response assured him that she defiantly liked what he was doing to her body. After adding another finger and more speed to his pace, Astrid's core walls were soon convulsing around his fingers while she screamed out his name. His member was now as hard as a rock and he knew that he couldn't possibly wait any longer to take her.

As he removed his fingers, he replaced them with a much larger part of his anatomy. Placing his hard member at her entrance and running his head up and down her folds, Hiccup was reminded just how amazing her wet heat felt. He inch by inch pushed himself inside of her core and hide his face in the crook of her neck. This feeling...he had missed it. Not the sex but being connected to her, being one. When he was finally completely buried himself inside her, he looked up at Astrid's face.

"I love you." Then he started pumping into her quickly because he knew he wasn't going to last long. His grunt and her moans filled the air. He loved hearing the way she moaned and screamed his name. He loved the way her nails dug into the skin of his back. She loved the feel of him stretching her, filling her completely. She loved the sounds he made.

Hiccup sat up and pulled Astrid up with him. Smiling wickedly, he put her on her hands and knees infront of him. He got down on his knees behind her and in one quick motion, he filled her and began thrusting at a quick pace. Astrid could see stars. Because of the new position, Hiccup was able to thrust deeper than he ever had before. She didn't know anything could feel so amazing and for the second time, Astrid was about to cum. As she screamed his name and her walls tightened around him once again, Hiccup felt his oncoming release grow closer. With a final hard thrust, he spilled inside of her. To keep from collasping on top of Astri, Hiccup rolled over and pulled her onto his chest. Both were exhausted and covered in sweat.

Yup...it was a good night.

.

.

.

A/N:

Well, what do you guys think? I'm not very good at lemons so please don't be too harsh on me. Since this was their big 'reunion', I wanted to make the chapter extra long! Hope you all enjoy! Leave me reviews :)

You guys rock my socks!

Rocky :)


End file.
